NCIS Actually
by Agent Gibbs
Summary: A little Christmas story, to the tune of the movie "Love Actually" - 4 separate stories that come together at the end. Merry Christmas. K-Plus 1 through 3, T starting with Chapter 4.
1. Secret Santa

_**Part I: Secret Santa**_

_**Bishop is Ducky's "Secret Santa" and rushes to find something for the Duckman.**_

_**Other characters featured: Gibbs, Tony, Palmer, McGee (Briefly mentioned)**_

* * *

"Secret Santa?" Ellie Bishop looked at Gibbs, Tony, and McGee in a state of disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "Have fun."

"Who do I get a gift for?"

"Whose name did you draw?"

Bishop looked at the slip of paper on her desk before answering. "Dr. Mallard."

Tony roared with laughter. "Good luck, Bishop. With Ducky, you'll need it."

Bishop made a face and turned to her computer, determined to find Ducky something he would enjoy.

...-_-...

While everyone else went to lunch, Bishop snuck down to Autopsy to seek the advice of Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"I don't know," Palmer told Bishop. "Dr. Mallard likes tea and he likes to read. Try for something along those lines."

"I know Dr. Mallard has a degree in psychology," Bishop said. "Do you know if he has anything by Aldous Huxley?"

"I don't think so. But Dr. Mallard has an extensive book collection, so one never knows."

Bishop sighed contentedly before leaving Autopsy in search of something. She didn't know what yet, but she did know that it would have to be amazing. It wasn't easy for her to be the "New Girl" or "Ziva's replacement" ('_Whoever Ziva is,_' she thought.), but she was making it work the best she could. She already had the team figured out, except for Ducky. Everyone else had told her many a time that Ducky was an enigma, much like John Coffey in _The Green Mile_. She left Autopsy, wondering (and talking) to herself about various things that popped into her head.

Instead of going back to the bullpen, Bishop decided to use the half-hour she had left for lunch and scoured bookstores around the Navy Yard.

...-_-...

"Go home," Gibbs said at about 1930, which was early for him, according to legend.

Tony and McGee peeled out quickly, saying, "See you tomorrow, Boss."

Bishop lingered for a moment, until Gibbs said, "I'm not leaving until you do, Bishop."

"Okay," Bishop replied, "I'll see you tomorrow." She left the bullpen with the book that she bought for Ducky earlier in the day. Taking the elevator down to Autopsy, she looked inside for Ducky, not noticing him anywhere. She placed the book on his desk and snuck out, not even noticing the door next to Ducky's desk open. Ducky looked at the book and smiled to himself. A copy of _Brave New World,_ which he hadn't read since the late seventies. Immediately, he sat down with a cup of tea and started reading.

_**So that's Part I. If it's cheesy, Rule 6 & 18. Review? Please?**_


	2. The Admiral's Visit

_**Part II: The Admiral's Visit**_

_**McGee's dad drops by, and Tm starts to suspect more than a pre-planned Christmas visit until he and the Admiral get into another argument.**_

_**Other characters featured: Delilah, Gibbs (Briefly mentioned), Penny (Briefly mentioned)**_

* * *

Admiral McGee stepped off the elevator and walked into the bullpen. Upon seeing that only Tim was in the bullpen, the elder McGee cleared his throat, and the younger McGee's head popped up immediately.

"Dad," he said, sounding surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I can't just come see my son?" The Admiral asked.

"I... I guess you could. But why now?"

The Admiral deadpanned. "It's Christmas. Remember?"

Tim facepalmed. He had almost forgotten that he and the Admiral had set this up months ago, and now he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "You should've called," he finally said. "I would've asked Gibbs for some time off-"

"Relax, Tim," the Admiral said. "I'm sure that if you explain the situation to Agent Gibbs," the Admiral said Gibbs' name through gritted teeth, "He'll cut you loose a little early."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Dad, I really wish you would've called." Tim's tone wasn't angry, but embarrassed.

"Why should I have to call... You're in a relationship, aren't you?"

Tim turned red in the face as he answered, "Yes, and it's been great. That's why I wish you would've called."

"What's her name?"

"Delilah. Are you happy now?"

The Admiral gave his son a look. "Can we at least talk over coffee then?"

"Yeah, I guess. At least let me call her first an see if she can meet us."

"Make it fast." The Admiral left the bullpen and walked toward the elevator, leaving Tim on his phone with Delilah.

After a brief conversation, Tim joined the Admiral at the elevator. "She'll be there."

"I can't wait to meet her."

'_Yes, you can_,' Tim thought bitterly.

...-_-...

Delilah was waiting at D.C. Beans for Tim and the Admiral, admiring the Christmas decorations in the shop and on the outsides of the surrounding buildings. Finally, she spotted Tim and the Admiral at the entrance, bickering about something, but she couldn't tell what it was about from where she was. She waved them over to the table she occupied and stood up to hug Tim while waiting for him to formally introduce the Admiral. He did so through gritted teeth, excusing himself after to order his and the Admiral's coffee.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Delilah said to the Admiral. "Tim barely talks about you."

"I understand why," the Admiral replied. "We never really saw eye-to-eye. We still don't, for that matter."

Delilah laughed. "I don't know why. You seem nice enough."

"Thank you," the Admiral replied before changing the subject. "So how long have you and Tim been together?"

"Almost seven months now," Tim replied from behind the Admiral, handing him a cup of coffee. "Black, with two packets of kiss my-"

"Tim! It's Christmas! Not a great time to fight with your family." Delilah shot Tim a look that reminded him of when he was in trouble growing up, so he dropped it. He sat down next to Delilah and looked at the Admiral.

"Why'd you really come, Dad?"

"I'm not allowed to be with my son during the Holidays?"

"You were never around when I was younger." Tim took a quick sip of his coffee before continuing. "As I recall, you always dumped me off with Penny and took another tour every Christmas."

The Admiral looked taken aback. "I can't have a _mea culpa_?"

Tim sighed contentedly. "Is that what this is?"

"It _is_ what I said, a Christmas visit."

"I'm sure." Tim Grasped Delilah's hand under the table, waiting for the Admiral to respond.

"If you change your mind," the Admiral said, "I'm staying at the Adams House. Merry Christmas."

The Admiral rose and left the shop, leaving Tim and Delilah to finish their coffee alone.

"Why did you do that?" Delilah hissed.

"Every word was true," Tim replied. "Besides, I said worse the last time I saw him in April."

"That was when he was-"

"Implicated in a murder, yes. You wanna get out of here?"

Delilah nodded. "I would."

Tim and Delilah got up and walked toward the exit, but Delilah stopped before she and Tim were outside.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Mistletoe."

Tim nodded and kissed Delilah in front of God and everybody, drawing whistles and catcalls from the entire store. They left D.C. Beans red in the face, and it wasn't from the cold.

_**Finally finished this chapter. Reviews are welcome. Merry Christmas!**_


	3. Sana and His Elves

_**Part III: Santa and His Elves**_

_**Gibbs gets "Volun-told" to play Santa Claus at the Annual NCIS Office Christmas Party, so he decides to make it more enjoyable and finds himself a Mrs. Claus. Gibbs sort of OOC**_

_**Other Characters Featured: Vance, Tony, McGee, Bishop, Abby, Palmer (Briefly mentioned), Ducky (Briefly mentioned), & Borin**_

* * *

Gibbs barged into Vance's office, as per usual, after he got a call from Vance's secretary saying to report to the Director's office ASAP.

"Come in," Vance said conversationally with a hint of sarcasm.

"What's going on, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, as you know, the office Christmas Party is tomorrow, and-"

"Leon, if this has something to do with the Santa Suit behind you, _**forget it.**_"

"It had to be someone, Santa. And since I need elves too, tell your team that they've been drafted."

"Let me get this straight," Gibbs said, trying to choke back a laugh. "Not only am I playing Santa Claus, but you want DiNozzo, McGee and Bishop to be my **_elves_**?"

"Funny, isn't it?"

Gibbs moved to slap Vance, but he stopped himself. "If you weren't the Director of NCIS..." he said threateningly.

"I'll give you one, in the spirit of the holidays."

"Just remember, you asked for it." Gibbs whacked Vance on the head, just as hard as he did to Tony. "Anything else?"

"You have another elf." Vance started rubbing his head, hoping Gibbs hadn't incurred any brain damage.

"Let me guess. Abby."

"Yes. Don't forget the suit before you leave. And wear a couple of pillows. The last thing I want to hear from a five-year-old is that Santa was too skinny."

"Yeah, okay." Gibbs left Vance's office, and as soon as he closed the door behind him, he burst out laughing. Santa Claus. No... Santa Gibbs. Still No. He'd think of a sarcastic name later.

...-_-...

Down in the bullpen, Tony, McGee, and Bishop were discussing their plans for Christmas when Gibbs came back in.

"Hold your plans a day," he said.

"Boss?" McGee said.

"If I'm playing Santa Claus tomorrow, you three are my elves. No protesting. I don't wanna hear it."

"Gonna try and find a Mrs. Claus, boss?" Tony asked, earning a smack on the head. "A 'maybe,' then."

"Don't push it, DiNozzo." Gibbs picked up the coffee cup on his desk and shook it before grabbing his coat. "I'll be back."

Gibbs left the bullpen, and on his way to the elevator, pulled out his phone. He browsed through his contacts and found the number he was looking for. Stepping onto the elevator, he placed the call.

"_Borin._"

"Hey, Borin. It's Gibbs. You doing anything tomorrow?"

"_You asking me on a date, Gunny?_"

"Yes and no. I was drafted to play Santa Claus tomorrow night at a Christmas Party-"

"_Looking for a Mrs. Claus?_"

"You can thank DiNozzo."

"_For you being Santa Claus?_"

"No. That was Director Vance's bright idea. DiNozzo merely suggested a Mrs. Claus."

"_And lost some brain cells._"

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah. A few."

"_So what time does this thing start?_"

"Around 1900. You gonna be there?"

"_And miss seeing you playing Santa Claus? Wouldn't miss it, Gunny. See you there._" Click.

...-_-...

_The next day..._

Gibbs walked across the Navy Yard, coffee in hand, still chuckling about playing Santa. The last time he had dressed up as Santa was before he shipped out for Desert Storm, during Christmas in '90. That was the last time. Since then, he avoided dressing up like the bearded fat man, but this year, he has no choice. It was his turn. The suit sat behind his desk in the bullpen, along with Tony's, McGee's and Bishop's elf costumes (That made him laugh harder). Abby had hers in the lab, and Ducky & Palmer had recused themselves (In Ducky's words), "On account of having better things to do than listen to your team whine about being elves, Jethro."

1900 rolled around, and Gibbs, with help from Tony and McGee, was in full Santa suit. He surveyed himself and his agents, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing again. The door to the Conference Room opened, and Abby stuck her head in.

"Five minutes, Gibbs."

"Thanks, Abbs," Gibbs said. "Borin here yet?"

"Yeah. She's getting a cup of coffee."

Gibbs smiled under the fake beard. "This I gotta see."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait." Abby smirked and skipped out of the conference room, leaving Gibbs to wonder what she meant.

"Come on," Gibbs told his 'elves.' "We have a party to get to."

...-_-...

The party started slow enough, so Gunny Claus' elves spent a few minutes getting acquainted with the eggnog bowl (After Tony poured a shot of bourbon into each of their cups) and mingling with the other partygoers, drawing stares, glares, laughs and, (In Tony's case), slaps for spiking the eggnog. Gibbs sat in the Santa chair, which was actually just Vance's chair with tinsel and Christmas lights around it. He looked up periodically, scanning the crowd for any signs of his elves acting up when he caught Borin's eye across the room.

"Whoa," he muttered quietly. He thought Borin looked great as Mrs. Claus, if only in his mind. '_There's something funny about this,_' he thought. Borin walked over to him, laughing. She was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Never thought I'd see the day," Borin said. "I thought you were lying to me, Gunny."

"Now why would I do that?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"To get me to dress like this." Borin caught Gibbs' elevator eyes and called him on it. "Eyes up, Gunny."

The party wore on, the elves got close to drunk, Gibbs had to endure ten leg cramps sitting in the chair for almost three hours until the party started to wind down. Finally, at about ten minutes to 2200, the party ended and Gibbs was finally able to stand up, albeit very slowly. He walked over to the eggnog bowl and poured himself a glass, then stole Tony's flask and poured a wholesome portion into his eggnog before downing the small glass in one shot.

He surveyed his elves, of which two were falling over drunk, one was downing Caf-POW like there was no tomorrow, and the other was sitting by herself, texting someone on her phone. Borin was about to slink out until Gibbs caught up to her. "Buy you a drink?"

"Sure," Borin said. "Just lose the suit."

"Oorah." Gibbs started throwing pieces of the suit in different directions (Minus the pants and the boots), and he and Borin left the 'party' for a drink.

_**It's a little after 0100 here on the East Coast of the USA, Christmas Day. I promise I'll finish this story later today. Review please.**_


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

_**Part IV: All I Want For Christmas Is You**_

_**Tony realizes the only thing he wants for Christmas: To have her in his arms again.**_

_**Other characters featured: Ziva & Senior**_

_**A/N: This story is the reason I wrote this fic. I wanted to do something to bring this story itself together. Note 2: I am using the Michael Bublé cover as my template.**_

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
_There's just one thing I need _  
_I don't care about presents _  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

* * *

Tony wasn't even paying attention to the movie. Sure, _The Man With The Golden Gun_ was a great 007 movie, but he had something else on his mind, and she was curled up in his arms. Ziva David, back in his life. It was such a perfect night. Tony pulled Ziva closer, close enough that she was sitting on his lap. And she could tell he was happy.

"Tony," she simply said. It wasn't a command or a subtle hint, but something else. He could tell from how she said it.

"Hmm?" he replied, keeping his face buried in Ziva's neck. "What's up?"

"Obviously you are, but there is something I wanted to ask you."

Tony then did something rather un-characteristic of him: He turned off a movie. "Ask away."

"After we kissed in Israel, I wanted to run after the plane. I wanted to be with you so badly. But I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of what you might say. Scared that what happened before you left was a fluke. I just want to know, Tony. What would you have done if I had run after you?"

Tony thought about it for a second. Not even. He kissed Ziva, kissed her with the passion and intensity that he had wanted to kiss her with for eight years. "I would've done that," he said. "I love you, Ziva. I have no idea why I waited so freakin' long, but none of that matters now. You're here. We're 'us.' And that's what matters."

* * *

_I just want you for my own _  
_More than you could ever know _  
_Make my wish come true _  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

* * *

Ziva's lower lip quivered, and her face broke into a smile, a smile so bright it could rival Tony's. She wrapped Tony in a strangling hug and let her walls come crashing down. Still at a loss for words, she kissed Tony again, all the while trying to think of something to say. Finally: "Even after everything we have put each other through? How?"

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked Ziva in her eyes. "There's a useful four letter word for all of that, and I don't give one. I don't care if I have to say it a hundred times tonight. I love you, Ziva. That fact that you're here now is all that matters."

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

* * *

Ziva was elated to hear Tony say the three words that for so long had been taboo. She groped for any part of him she could reach, kissing him and allowing his hands to wander over her body. A moan. A gasp of breath. Tony stood up and carried Ziva to his bed, all the while trying to rip her shirt off with one hand. Ziva tugged on Tony's neck and he stumbled forward, crashing onto his bed, drawing a very un-Ziva-like giggle from Ziva, which drew a grin from Tony, which in turn relaxed Ziva. Tony finally succeeded in pulling off Ziva's shirt, and his shirt soon followed.

* * *

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_ I won't even wish for snow_  
_ I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_ Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I just want you here tonight_  
_ Holding on to me so tight_  
_ What else can I do_  
_ Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

* * *

Tony floated over Ziva's body, taking in every detail. He kissed her lips, then her neck, and as he started working his way down, he started to hear a faint ringing. The ringing got louder and louder, and finally, the ringing pierced his subconscious, causing him to wake up.

"Damn it," he said. "Just a dream."

The ringing was getting louder still, and after regaining his composure, he was up and around looking for the source of the noise. After a brief search, he found it. His phone, which he had left on his nightstand, was annoying him. Three missed calls and a voicemail from Senior. '_Damn it, dad_,' he thought. He checked the voicemail, in which Senior asked Tony to call him.

_All the lights are shining_  
_ So brightly everywhere_  
_ And the sound of children's_  
_ Laughter fills the air_

Tony called Senior, waiting, letting the phone ring once, twice, three, four times, finally, "_Hello?_"

"Hey, Dad," Tony said. "What's up?"

"_Can we talk, Junior?_"

"About what?"

"_Gibbs called me. He said he's been worried about you ever since you got back from Israel in October. What happened?_"

Tony sighed. "Well, Ziva left. She went back to Israel, and I went looking for her on Gibbs' orders. I managed to find her, and I tried like hell to convince her to come home with me. She didn't. She basically said she had to find herself. When we were at the airport, I tried again. She said no again, she said she loved me, and we kissed. And that was all she wrote. But I know she'll be back someday."

"_Junior, that's a lot for you to handle. Are you doing alright?_"

"Yeah. I'm actually going to go to Jamaica for Christmas this year."

"_Jamaica? That's so..._"

"Not like me? I'm aware of that, but I need to spend some time with me, myself and I right now."

* * *

_And everyone is singing_  
_ I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_ Santa won't you bring me the one I really love_  
_ Won't you please bring my baby to me_

* * *

A knock on Tony's door. "Dad, I've gotta go. Merry Christmas."

"_Merry Christmas, Junior._" Click.

Tony walked over to the door, and whoever was there knocked again.

"I'm coming," Tony said. "Hold your horses."

He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. When Tony had the door opened fully, his breathing stopped and his heart rate accelerated. She was there.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_ This is all I'm asking for_  
_ I just want to see my baby_  
_ Standing right outside my door_

Ziva David was back in Tony's life. The smiles on both their faces spoke volumes, until Tony spoke.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Ziva replied.

"What, um, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to be with you."

Tony pulled Ziva in close, hugging her with everything he had. This was what he wanted, and now he had it. He pulled Ziva inside and kicked the door shut to avoid giving any of his neighbors anything to complain about the next morning.

_I just want you for my own_  
_ More than you could ever know_  
_ Make my wish come true_  
_ Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_ You_

The next morning, a faint ringing brought Tony from his sleep at about 0700. "Another damn dream," he muttered. But he felt a warm body on top of him and slowly opened his eyes. A smile crossed his face and he kissed Ziva to wake her up.

"Merry Christmas, sweetcheeks," he said.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

"Merry Christmas to you too, _mon petit pois,_" Ziva whispered.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

They kissed again and spent the morning getting reacquainted with each other. This was a Merry Christmas indeed.

_**This chapter took me too damn long. Reviews are welcome, flamers are not. Toda.**_


End file.
